New life old love
by loveurlife
Summary: It's been two years since Cammie ran away. Everythings doing great for her until a certain someone comes back into her life. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story for the Gallagher books! I love them though. So this is based after Only the Good Spy Young. It's two years after Cammie runs away and she's created a whole new life. No one knows where she is until an old friend runs into her. Could this person find out her secret. Also Cammie is searching for her dad. Enjoy and please review!**

Cammie handed the man in the booth his coffee. It had been two years since she had run away from Gallagher Academy. She had taken her life savings with her so she was fine on money. Also she had a job here at Sugarland Café. The first year she had worked here, and had a job at a hotel which allowed her to live there. This year she was attending college at Chapel Hill. She was rooming with a girl named Corey. They had become good friends. Cammie liked it here but it was a very different life. For one thing here she went by the name of Annabelle Goode. She had taken Zach's last name as hers to remember him forever. Most people called her Bella though. Well her friends did. She had changed her look too. She now had blonde hair that went a little past her shoulder with a small red streak in the front. She had bought blue contacts so her eye color would be different and every morning put a mole above her lip. She looked completely different. She liked her life here in Chapel Hill but longed to see her mom, Bex, Liz, Macey, and of course Zach again. Every night she battled herself to not call them. Plus, she had gotten no where when looking for her dad. "Annabelle." Her co worker Bailey called. "Snap out of your daze." She said laughing at Annabelle. She was a good fun girl but often was out of it. "Sorry Bails. I've got a lot on my mind." Cammie said. "Don't you always Bella." Bailey said laughing. "Here's a cupcake for that lady in the corner." She said and handed it to Cammie. Cammie took it and walked it over to the woman. The woman was aged and had a nice smile. "Thank you doll." The lady said. "Your quite welcome." Cammie said and walked away. She walked to the back corner table and found someone who looked about her age hunched over a menu. "Can I help you?" Cammie asked. The boy stayed looking down. Dark brown hair flopping over his face. "Umm I'll have a coke and a ham sandwich." He said without looking up. "Is that it." Cammie asked. "Yep." He said and his eyes locked on hers. "Oh My God." They said in unison.

**Cliff hanger! Who could it be! Hahaha hoped you liked it. I'll try to update soon. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the rewiews everyone! You made my day! Any-a-ways here's the next chapter. R&R please. **

Zack stared into the eyes of a girl who looked exactly like Cammie Morgan! The same face exactly. I blinked. Cammie straightened and pulled herself together. She really couldn't though considering she was looking into the eyes of Zachary Goode, the love of her life, the one that knew everything about her. She had to stop staring though so he wouldn't get suspicious. Sure, it was great to see him but she had to keep on her own. "Hello sir is something wrong?" She asked smiling as if to say nothing was wrong. "No, sorry you just look like someone really close to me." Zach said slightly tearing up. "Oh ok. Well, I'm Annabelle Goode and I'll be your server today." Cammie said. "My last name is Goode too." Zach said. Cammie smiled. "What's your name?" She asked. "Zach, Zachary Goode." He said extending his hand for a handshake. Cammie noticed the small tears in his eyes that matched hers. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Zach said.

"So are you new around here?" Cammie asked

"Yea, I'm just staying here for like a month, then moving on." He said.

"Are you trying to like travel the world?" She asked.  
"No. Umm one of my friends, the one that looks like you went missing a couple of years ago and I've been looking for her ever since." Zach said. Cammie noticed a tear traveling down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry." Cammie said.

"No it's fine." Zach said.

"So it sounds like you were really close to her." Cammie questioned.

"I was in love with her." Zach said softly.

Cammie felt herself gasp. Zach was I love with her. For a moment she wanted to run and tell him fall into his arms and stay there forever. But she knew she couldn't. She had moved on, had a new life. She was no longer Cammie Morgan, she was Annabelle Goode and she had the fake birth certificate to prove it.

"God that's horrible." Cammie said.

"Trust me I know." Zach said.

"Well if you need anything just come here and I'll help you. I go to college at Chapel Hill too so I'll never be too far." Cammie said. She knew she was being too forward but hopefully he was too upset that he wouldn't care.

"Thanks. It's Annabelle right?" He asked.

"Yeah. But I go by Bella."

"Okay." He said and smiled.

Cammie ran into her dorm. Corey was sitting on her bed on her macbook.

"You'll never believe what just happened to me!" Cammie exclaimed plopping down next to Corey.

"What?" Corey asked.

"I just saw Zach!" Cammie said. Corey was the only one who knew about her whole past life because she had gotten suspicious at the beginning of the year.

"The one and only Zachary Goode?" Corey asked her mouth dropped open.

"Yep! The one and only!" Cammie said soaking in the thought. Her true love had found her. If you didn't call that destiny, then you couldn't call anything destiny!


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I haven't done this in a while! Hahaha! I'm sorry it's been forever since I last updated I completely forgot about this story! Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like the story!**

"OH MY GOD! So what happened? Did you guys talk? Did he realize it was you? Did you invite him to hang out? Completely ignore him? GIVE ME ANSWERS!" Corey yelled excited her chocolate brown waves flopping over her gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Yes we talked. Yes he kind of remembered me, he just I said looked like one of his friends that went missing. Yes, I told him any time he wanted to talk, I'd be there, and no I did not ignore him!" Cammie said smiling.

"This is so movie worthy! You've been gone for two years with crazy search teams after you and Zach finds you here. Almost by accident!" Corey said smiling and falling back on the bed.

"He also said something about me." Cammie said.

"What?" Corey asked.

"He said that he loved me… or well Cammie I guess." Corey gasped.

"NO WAY?" Corey exclaimed.

"Yes way. And I kind of feel really guilty."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's just that for the past two years he's been working his butt off trying to find me and I've been partying it up!" Cammie said biting her lip.

"Bella, you did nothing wrong." Corey said calling her by her fake name because she didn't want to become used to saying Cammie and let it slip one day.

"Yeah I did! I ran away! That's considered wrong in most people's mind."

"I guess, but you were looking for your dad."

"I'm not anymore though." Cammie said.

"And I don't blame you. I'm sorry Bells but I don't think he's alive. No one's ever found him and its been how many years. Zach was right. Mrs. Goode just says things to get you to do what she wants." Corey said. Tears formed in Cammie's eyes.

"I guess your right." Cammie said chocking back the tears. No one could see her cry.

"Hey how bout we go out tonight! You know party it up!" Corey said trying to cheer her up.

"Sure why not." Cammie said forcing a smile.

"Call Huston." Corey said. Huston was Cammie's best friend at college. He was tall and had normal muscles, but great abs. He had brown shaggy hair, deep brown eyes, and big dimples. Yet even though he was her best friend, he didn't know the truth about her. Cammie picked up her phone and hit number 3 on her speed dial.

"What's up Bella?"

"Party tonight?"

"Sure. Where?"

"I don't know we'll find one somewhere." Cammie said.

"Alrighty we'll be at your dorm in and hour." He said.

"Sounds good. Bye Hus."

"Bye." He said and hung up. The next hour the girls and their suite mates got ready. Their suite mate's names were Olivia and Massie. Cammie ended up her hair curled and in pony tail with a few strands framing her face. She wore a crème lace dress with a pink sash at the waist and black patent leather heels. A key necklace adorned her dad's initials on it. Whenever someone would ask her about it she said it was an old family heirloom. Then, there was a knock at he door. It was Huston.

"You guys ready?" He asked with their guys friends behind him. Tanner, Charlie, and Logan.

"Yes" all the girls said simultaneously and headed out. As the group began walking Huston and Cammie hung at the back of the group in silence. Huston was wearing a light blue Ralph Lauren t shirt with a blue horse and blue khaki shorts.

"You okay?" Huston asked nudging Cammie.

"Yeah just a little tired."

"Nothing a few drinks can't help." Huston said wrapping his arm around her and smiling.

"You know I don't drink." Cammie said smiling back.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out considering all the parties we've been to together." Huston said and Cammie managed a small laugh.

"Alright something's definitely up, it's not just that your tired." Huston said questioningly.

"I promise you nothing is." Cammie said.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Bella?"

"I know Huston." Cammie said while thinking 'I wish.'

"Fine I guess you are just tired." Huston said.

"I promise that's it." Cammie said smiling up at him.

"Whatever." He said smiling back. After about 10 minutes they finally found a party. The music was blaring and the stobe lights were going crazy. There was beer on the floor and people were dancing. Truthfully Cammie hated parties, they just weren't her, but they were Annabelle. So Bella made her way to the dance floor and started dancing with some guy. After about and hour her feet hurt and she headed to the side of the room to get a breather. As she did this, her spy instincts kicked in and she saw someone creeping his way through the crowd and out a back door that was sandwiched in between two bathrooms in a back room. The spy In Cammie made her follow and she scampered out the door into the dark stillness of the night.


End file.
